


Gonna Make You Love Me

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And somehow don't realize that they're legit teasing and not just being goofy, Derek is an awkward puppy, M/M, Scott knows what's up, Stiles Bakes, Stiles and Derek tease each other, Stiles denies denies denies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott confronts Stiles on how he's acting around Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...Because I Don't Believe You Do, Already

“So...” Scott started, and Stiles did not like that tone in his voice. Not one little bit. “Derek seems a bit happier lately.”

 

“Mmm.” Stiles hummed, trying not to seem too interested. Nope. He was just going to pay attention to the cream he was heating up. Didn't want it to boil over.

 

“I've also seen quiet a few of these lying around his place.” Scott muttered, lifting up one of the cheap paper bags he'd pick up when he was planning on making a lot of sweets. Made giving things away easier, less hassle.

 

Stiles shrugged and pulled the simmering cream off the stove to pour over the bowl of chopped chocolate he had, then pushed it aside as he moved to level off the cakes he had cooling on the counter. This time he was just making something simple, chocolate on chocolate. Maybe a little bit because a certain alpha mentioned the last time he was there that he'd been wanting something chocolate.

 

“So? I'm not going to give everyone else something when I bake and just skip over Derek.” He frowned. “That'd be sad.”

 

Scott arched a brow. “Then I must not notice how much you are baking, because I don't remember getting _that_ much.”

 

Whoops. Stiles sighed. “What does it matter? I'm giving him sweets because he seems to enjoy them and honestly, the guy could use something really nice in his life, you know?”

 

Scott didn't saw anything for a long while, long enough for Stiles to even the tops off the cakes and plate them for Scott – if Derek were here, this would be the point the alpha would've stolen the cake tops from Stiles before he could set them down and practically inhale them like he does with everything Stiles makes. “There something else there you're not telling me?”

 

Stiles shrugged, turning to start whisking the chocolate and cream, stirring until it got nice and thick and glossy, then sprinkled in just a teeny pinch of salt and set it aside to cool and thicken up even more. “Nothing.” Stiles said finally, turning around so he was leaning against the counter, watching as Scott munched on the cake pieces as he side-eyed him.

 

After a few moments, as Stiles concentrated solely on cleaning up and checking the consistency of the ganache he made, Scott got up with a huff, muttering something about Stiles being scared and oblivious that Stiles thoroughly ignored. The door shut behind him and Stiles let out a breath. He took a moment, then put the cake onto a plate and started frosting it, placing the next layer on top a nice thick layer of ganache. He popped it into the microwave to heat it back up and put it over a tray to glaze it, catching the excess in a pan underneath it. He turned the cake around, making sure the ganache was even all over and stepped aside to let the ganache firm up before he put it into a box to give to Derek.

 

Whatever Scott was trying to suggest was just silly. Derek was happier just because of Stiles' sweets, and that Stiles was spoiling Derek with them. Derek just seemed like he deserve sweet stuff in his life, even if the supernatural stuff had slowed down a bit, that didn't mean Derek's life didn't suck still. Maybe Stiles was just trying to be nice to the alpha, didn't mean there was anything going on, that was just silly.

 

Stiles closed the lid over the box and frowned. Yep, just silly. That was all it was.

 

...Maybe not, but... he was going to lie to himself until that was the case. Because Stiles' stupid little crush on Derek was ridiculous and sucked because there was no way Derek was ever going to feel the same way for him so he had to just... ignore it. He huffed out a breath and picked up the box, grabbing his keys as he moved out of the house. If he could make Derek happy with cakes and cookies and everything, he was going to make Derek the happiest werewolf in the world if it killed him.


	2. ...Because I Need You To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes over to visit Derek, and Derek tries not to show his feelings for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is in Derek's POV. Can't say how often that will happen in the future, really just sort of happens as I go along. :P

“Stiles.” Derek gave the boy a little grin when he saw him on the door step of the loft, holding out a box that Derek could smell contained one of Stiles delicious baked goods, something with what was probably an unhealthy amount of chocolate. His stomach growled and his mouth watered at the scent of that, but... seeing Stiles there, with a happy little smile, a soft red flush to his cheeks, and dressed in just a flour-dusted tee and shorts that cut off just above the boy's knees. That sight was possibly even sweeter than whatever was inside the box.

 

“Can I come in?” Stiles asked, and Derek blinked, then stepped aside, letting Stiles in. He walked with a little jump to his step, his shirt fluttering up to show a small strip of skin and Derek swallowed. He shook his head and pushed the door shut; he was not going to think of Stiles that way.

 

He followed the teen into the sad excuse of a kitchen – that really, he only used for take-out storage – and watched Stiles flip open the box top, revealing a cake with a shiny, dark chocolate coating. Derek licked his lips and Stiles laughed. “You said you'd been craving something chocolate, so...” He gestured at the cake with a silly grin.

 

Derek's breath caught at Stiles expression. He looked so happy to give this to him. Derek nodded, giving Stiles a small smile in thanks and walked over to the cabinet to pull down two sets of plates and some silverware for it. He resisted the urge to lean into to kiss Stiles. He'd already done that once before, and the last time... it wasn't exactly a disaster, Stiles didn't react badly. He just... didn't react at all, Stiles never brought it up again. So... Derek just assumed that it wasn't wanted. He sighed, watching Stiles slice into the chocolate-on-chocolate cake and took the plate offered to him.

 

The cake melted in his mouth, chocolate exploding across his taste buds, and he closed his eyes to savor it even more. God, Stiles was way too good at making things that tasted so sinful. It made sense. Derek thought as he chewed, licking his lips as he took another bite, watching as Stiles licked chocolate off his thumb as he sat across from the wolf. Only someone as sinful as Stiles could make something that was that rich and terrible for you so good.

 

“I take it you like it?” Stiles laughed, and Derek blinked, licking the excess chocolate off his lips. Stiles chuckled, looking warm and flushed, his heart beating steadily. “You're making some noises that really sound more like they belong in the bedroom than in the kitchen.”

 

Derek felt his face heat up and he dropped his eyes to the plate. Then he grinned and looked up through his lashes to Stiles. If Stiles could tease him like that, it wouldn't hurt if Derek teased him back a little bit, right? “Well, it does taste better than sex.” Though, I'm sure that wouldn't be the case if I ever got my hands on you.

 

Stiles swallowed, blush deepening, and laughed off the tease. He looked down to his plate and continued taking small bites, licking the chocolate frosting off before he took a bite. Dear god, Stiles was going to kill him.

 

“So.” Derek started, trying to switch the subject before he embarrassed himself. “I hope when you start charging people for this you at least give me a little bit of a discount.”

 

Stiles blinked at him, then laughed. “I never actually thought about doing this for work.” When Derek just stared at him – because something this good, something that made him smile for the rest of the day as much as Stiles' sweets did just shouldn't be free, Stiles really should be rewarded in someway for this talent he had – Stiles just shrugged. “I really only do it for my friends and family.” He grinned. “I like knowing that I can brighten their days with something like this, I mean. Yeah, I could do it for strangers, too, I guess, but I don't really think I should charge them for it. Just knowing I made someone a little happier is enough.”

 

Derek stared over at Stiles, then dropped his head to his already empty plate which... he couldn't remember ever eating that last bite. He sighed. “It's really good, though...” He looked back up to Stiles. “It seems a little unfair for you to not get that much in return for something so good.”

 

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders again and stood up, dropping his plate in the sink and cutting out another piece for Derek, grinning when Derek straightened up, licking his lips hungrily. “Seeing you smile because of something I made is enough.”

 

Derek's heart flipped at that, and he felt that same urge to reach up and pull Stiles down into a kiss. He covered it up by taking a huge bite of cake and humming in appreciation, nodding at Stiles and just feeling awkward.

 

Stiles laughed lightly, then clapped Derek on the back. “I'll see you later. Feel free to stop by whenever if you ever want something else.” Stiles muttered before he walked out of the loft.

 

Derek frowned down at the cake, then he set it aside, pouting toward the door. Maybe one day he'd actually be able to tell Stiles how he felt. Maybe one day he'd be good enough for Stiles, and one day Derek wouldn't feel guilty for feeling like this for the teen he'd known for years.

 

He sighed and pushed the lid of the box closed, and set off to mope in his room with his cake. Derek wasn't going to think about how ridiculous his life was that he was doing that. He didn't want to think about what life choices he'd made to get to the point that he was curled up on the floor in his room with the lights off pouting into chocolate cake.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you have any suggestions for this fic, go ahead and drop an ask on tumblr or a comment here. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
